It has been suggested that predicting traffic signal changes would be useful. For example, Ginsberg refers to predicting a likely remaining duration of the traffic signal in a particular state; see U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0166109. The need remains, however, for a practical and effective solution to generating predictions of future traffic signal state changes and communicate that information to users (human or autonomous systems) a timely manner.